Lullaby
by Imzi
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where the Avatar must control all aspects of music and form a righteous band and kick ass, Korra feels a soft spot for a man who has lost his "Musicality". One-shot, Korra x Tahno. Image by Ai-Aure.


In Republic City, there were two factions— Those who could play instruments, and those who could try, but never make a single melodic sound in their life. It was sort of an inherent trait you may be blessed to by the Gods. They called it, "Music Bending".

There were levels of "Music Bending" : those who could project from their vocal chords, "Singers", those who could create rythmn from any surface presented to them, "Percussionists", and those who could create the melody and undertones to drive the entire piece, the "Melodicist", and finally, a rare class that was almost extinct, the "Feelist", who could influence the emotion in a human being. There was one who could master all four of these and create a "Harmony" within the music and solve dissonance that could errupt, called an "Avatar".

Music was an ethereal thing in this universe and could be used to lull a person into defeat, or even create an uproar. Most of the gifted benders would use their bending talents as expression and try to be helpful. Others would create the dissonance the Avatar was chosen to dull. Though, a new past-time for these benders had become quite popular in Republic City— "Probending". Probenders were to make a band of benders and compete in competitions of varying styles. The Avatar, Korra, had become quite interested in these games and took to a group of rookies called the "Fire Ferrets", becoming their Melodicist when their previous member bailed out in a terrible rage. To her, this would help hoen her bending and became training. She worked hard with the pair of brothers, Bolin and Mako, to get their way up into the running for the Finals. Through funding brought by Mako's new girlfriend Asami, they were allowed to compete.

Korra and her team happened to be out at a local tavern celebrating their newfound place in the League's Final rounds when the local idols, "The Wolfbats" had made their appearance.

"Who the hell're those guys?" Korra asked, shifting her eyes in their direction. They were making a mockery of themselves, flaunting with women, flaunting their rank— Just going about everything so wrong!

"They're Tahno and the Wolfbats, Korra. If you don't know, the Champions of the Leage for several years now," Mako sucked in a heavy breath, knowing that this would only make Korra seethe even more.

"The Champions!? And they act that way?" Korra was now standing up, speaking louder than neccesary over her hot bowl of noodles. Bolin, the other brother, curled into the corner of the booth.

"K-Korra, come on. Don't get their attention!" Bolin pleaded, shoving this knobby hands to the side of his face. "Nothing but bad will happen, Just— Calm down, eat your noodles…"

Korra wasn't going to allow them to defile their art, oh HELL no! Bending was never to be used as a ploy… The team mascot, Pabu, started chirping in protest along with his master, rolling along the table and trying to make Korra pay attention to the abandoned noodles. It was much too late, though, because the Wolfbats themselves had caught the menacing look of the Avatar nonchalantly. Their leader looked to his wingmen and his delightful ladies, grinning such a wide, untrusting smile before bobbing his head out in the direction of Korra. Gracefully, the team pulled themselves up and sauntered through the long path to the table of the rookie Fire Ferrets, scaring the rest of the customers to either side.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, boys…" The words lofted from Tahno's mouth, dragging in the suspense between the daring girl and her target. "A couple of Fire-rats and the Uh-vatar…"

"We're the Fire-FERRETS, thank you!" Bolin had caught all the breath he could and was protruding his chest like some sort of fighter bustling up before the showdown. In reality, he was just trying to show off for Korra. Tahno grinned lopsidedly before pushing the table back and dumping the soup left from the noodles back onto Bolin.

"I was mostly talking to the Uh-vatar, Street ferret!" The man continued to grin before Korra had stuck her own chest and began lifting herself on the balls of her feet into Tahno's face.

"They're with me, so you gotta treat them like you'd do to me!" Korra huffed into Tahno's meticulous face, breathing her spicy noodles into his nostrils. Tahno held the gaze for a moment, his nose curling (as much as it could) at her barbaric action, but he generally came off as unphased.

"Oh, but dear girl, you are SO much more than those two. I could never dream of putting you onto their level. You're special, Uh-vatar. So I'll let you in on something Tahno doesn't do for exactly everyone," His painted eyes became nothing more than two slits as he examined her, taking his hands from his sides and pushing down on her shoulders, holding her there. His head ducked to her ear as he hissed his secret. "Look, if you want to know how a real pro plays, I'll give you some… Private Lessons…"

Korra then pushed the lanky man away from her abruptly as Mako and Bolin finally had gotten up and came to her side to restrain her from pummeling the Idol before her.

"Come on Korra, you can't! Don't get us disqualified!" Mako shouted at her, finally wrestling her down into the booth. Bolin was more quiet, but all the same, forceful.

"Let me at 'im! He can't teach me anything, he—" Korra protested, being cut off by Tahno's light laughter. He rolled his eyes from Bolin, to Korra, to Mako, and back to Korra before finally snapping his fingers at his posse as they began to leave. Only Tahno lingered.

"Think about it, Korra. Really. I live on the west side of town, in the most luxurious hall available. You're welcome at any time you wish to learn…" Tahno's lips closed, pulling at one side once more before he drawled out another laugh as he exited the tavern with a dainty wave in the Fire Ferret's direction.

"What was he talking about, Korra?…" Bolin was the one to ask as they finally payed for their food and were making their way to the docks to see Korra off.

"It's really nothing, he was just trying to… be prissy…" Korra didn't let her bandmates in on the exchange. Mako didn't seem to care, his head was too busy up the fine, rich ass of Asami Sato. He was only worried about his own fame when he wrestled down Korra at the tavern.

"I think he has that right, you know. He did win quite a few tournaments, and were undefeated… Now, whether those were good games—" Mako finally spoke up, but not in Korra's defense. He was cut short though by a pointed look by his brother. "… Just don't expect him not to gloat."

"Whatever, Mako." Korra grumbled, leaving them behind. Bolin and Mako could only shrug at one another as she left.

The finals were only a few days afterward. The match ended in the miscalled defeat of the Fire Ferrets. The reception was interfered with by Amon and his pack of Equalists, who worked against the rights of Musicians and called for a focus on the "Non-musical" faction of the world. He had developed a way to rid a person's Musicality, and exercised it upon the Wolfbats.

Tahno could no longer sing harmonies, play his harp, his guitars, anything. He had lost his own worth in the world. Korra never got to take up his lessons, but as she came into the Headquarters of the Justice Department and saw the decrepit Melodicist before her, she felt nothing but guilt. The next day, she had tracked down his abode.

It was empty, the crystal floors seemed to be less dazzling than she would have imagined. There was no life in his home. It was empty— This was life without her precious life of Musicality.

"… Is that you, Uh-vatar girl?" A voice creaked through the halls— Tahno.

"The name is Korra," She affirmed her name stubbornly as she tried to navigate her way to Tahno.

"Same being, different names…" The voice seemed to pick up in gusto.

"I prefer Korra," She sighed, ducking her head in and out of rooms in desperation. "How would you feel if you were never Tahno? Just that guy who used to make music and win those contests?"

"Your words hurt more than you intend," The voice weakened again. Korra sighed and shook her head. She can't seem to find this dumb ass anywhere.

"Sorry, I just… It's my style, alright? I just belt it out!" The girl tried to convey sincerity in her voice. It was clearly lost as Tahno's familiar laugh cut through the glass of his home, drawing her finally into his room.

"I have learned that, Uh-vatar," Tahno ceased his laughter. He was a mess. That hair that used to dangle so well to the side was just mussed over and pitiful. He was wrapped in sheets, sprawled out into many directions on his bed. A small harp laid beside him. Korra's eyes began to try and find a safe place. "What, am I not charismatic enough for you now? Why are you here, anyway?"

"I, uh…" Korra trailed her sentence off, as she pulled herself closer into his room. "I, kind of… Maybe wanted to take your private lessons…"

This sent Tahno into a full, crazed laugh. Something she'd never heard before in her life as he writhed in his large, empty bed. He knocked off his miniature harp in a fit of rage, and pointed to her and then to the harp, helpless. "Lessons!? What good are lessons now? I'm musicless. I've tried to pluck notes for days, and nothing! Nothing, Korra!"

Korra bit her lip and her eyes shifted to the floor where the harp lay. She glided across the floors, picking up the dainty instrument and held it gently. Tahno looked to her, before curling into his blankets once more. Korra came to the side of his bed, and sat on the corner.

"Tahno, I don't think Amon can take your music away forever," Korra talked as gently as she could. "It doesn't change who you were or the great amount of talent you have, still, somewhere. Maybe we can… have music therapy…"

Tahno's head slowly emerged from the white, satin sheets. His eyes were wide, maybe a few tears were stinging at his once painted eyes. "Korra, I'm not stupid. There's no way I'm going to relearn the gift. I've tried everything…"

His voice cracked— Korra shook her head and shushed him, layin a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think you were fair in the contests, but nothing like this should happen to anyone. This is terrible, horrific… wrong!"

"Korra, do you think Amon cares? In his eyes, he's right. He's doing everything right…" Tahno's eyes began to sting, but he did not hide them.

"I think Amon will care when he gets what's coming to him… Anyway, how about this. I'll play for you, tell me what you think…" Korra managed to pacify him with this, moving her hands to play upon the harp and create a soft, calming song. Tahno fell asleep beside her as if she had willed it.

There was a faint smile playing upon his lips, once again.


End file.
